


Podfic: We Shall Have Snow by Toodleoo

by GrinningCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, London, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrinningCat/pseuds/GrinningCat
Summary: Author's summary:The north wind doth blow,And we shall have snow,And what will the robin do then,poor thing?She'll sit in a barn,And keep herself warm,And hide her head under her wing,poor thing!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	Podfic: We Shall Have Snow by Toodleoo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Shall Have Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807367) by [Toodleoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodleoo/pseuds/Toodleoo). 



Length 00:23:06, size 7.0 MB.

Link to the OGG file:  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rGAOKzgfSwgbkiuhuN6eIkMn3S0oERuL


End file.
